


Sometimes we fall down.

by Anthony_buck_wolf306



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Alexander Hamilton, Dogs, George Washington is a Dad, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Kid Alexander Hamilton, Panic Attacks, Sorry Not Sorry, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_buck_wolf306/pseuds/Anthony_buck_wolf306
Summary: Alex gets nocked over and George is a dad. Boom that’s the fic, not really this is a sweet fic I’m just tired. Please read the tags.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Sometimes we fall down.

Alex was... small, to put it nicely, the 9 year old was 4’5. Compared to George’s 6’4 and Martha’s 5’8 heights he was tiny. Witch made both of the parents protective instincts go fuckin crazy.

One day Alex was playing with some of the dogs (Toby, Niles, and Camper) and running up and down the hallways when Niles -the biggest- jumped on Alex, making the small boy fall and skin his knees, hands, and face on the rug. The boy almost immediately started crying, the dogs barking and climbing all over him to try and make him feel better as he only got more overwhelmed and tried to push them away. 

George, who was in his office in the middle of a conference zoom, ran out into the hallway, not even muting himself. (he didn’t care what anyone said he wasn’t going to tell his son who only five months ago wouldn’t talk to stop being loud, he enjoyed the squeals of happiness thank you very much and anyone who got annoyed by it can go fuck themselves).

The was panic evident on his face as he saw what was infront of him, ‘Protect baby’ his instincts screamed. He snapped his fingers “boys! Off now! Go downstairs!” He yelled, the three dogs instantly complied, running downstairs. He rushed over to the small boy who was hyperventilating at this point, he gently grabbed the small boy, “shhh baby, it’s okay, breath honey, breath”. Alexander Tried to take a breath but it came only as a gasp and a sharp sob. George furrowed his eyebrows, before he gently grabbed Alexander’s hand and put it on his chest and then put his own on Alex’s. “Come on Alex, breath with daddy okay? In - he breathed in exaggeratedly - and out - he let the breath out slowly - breath Alex” he continued the cycle, until Alex joined in and his breathing calmed down a little. 

Finally he slowly got up- his knees popping loudly -and walked to the bathroom. He set Alex on the counter and then grabbed the first aid kit out of the cabinet, he bent slightly to get a better look at Alexander’s face, his chin and nose had carpet burn all over them and his chin was bleeding slightly. He hummed before wetting a towel and gently wiping the cuts clean, earning wince and a teary eyed look from the young boy, George lent up and kissed the boys forehead, “I’m sorry” he said. 

He put some bandaids on the boys face, then moved on to the boys hands, they were in a similar condition to his face, maybe a little worse though since they took most of the fall, he repeated his steps and wiped them off, and then put bandaids on them, before kissing Alexander’s forehead again. He went on to Alex’s knees next, and did the same thing. George stood up and grabbed Alex again and walked out of the bathroom and back to his office.

He sat down with Alex still in his arms and cleared his throat, interrupting Thomas Jefferson who was going on about something stupid and not at all related to what the meeting was about, “I’m sorry about that y’all, my son fell, thank you for keepin yourselves occupied and not leavin even though I was gone for almost ten minutes- anyways, I’m sure you remember what I said and I won’t have to repeat myself, but, when I left I was just about to have Mr.Franklin continue what we had planned, Mr.Franklin?” George said - in very different and way more authoritative voice than what he talked to Alex in - and Benjamin nodded and started talking, Alexander tugged on his shirt and since George had already heard all of this so he directed all of his attention to the boy. He raised an eyebrow at the boy, Alex pointed to a paper he was holding - he had apparently snatched it off George’s desk when the man was talking - and quietly said “mistake”. George gave the boy a confused look, “what’s a mistake honey? The paper or something on the paper?” He said, watching as Alex tapped his fingers together rapidly before pointing to a line of text on it. 

George looked closer at the peace of paper before realizing that there was an error in the some of the code on it, his eyebrows shot up, “how did you see that baby? It’s nearly indistinguishable from the rest?” He said shocked. Alex just shrugged and tapped his chin repeatedly, George smiled and kissed Alexander’s head. “Why are ya smilin all goofy for Washington? Somethin funny?” Jefferson spoke up, cutting Benjamin off and sounding like an asshole. “Oh nothin much, just my son found an error in this paper that was checked by three people, including you, and he found it in under a minute.” Washington replied, his smile turning into a proud smirk. Yea he loved his kid.


End file.
